


You Smiled (And Then The Spell Was Cast) [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Rico's Pizza, Carlos Doesn't Understand What Has Become of His Life, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows his line, knows to say no, that he has other plans or hasn't eaten his Rico's this week, or that he has experiments to do. He knows that Cecil will deflate slightly, but he won't stop smiling in that incandescent way. </p><p>or</p><p>Cecil is at those PTA meetings for a reason, Carlos needs more data, and Night Vale children are Different from other kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smiled (And Then The Spell Was Cast) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you smiled (and then the spell was cast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908963) by [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/pseuds/AugustaByron). 



> Author's Note: 'Title from Etta James - At Last. Spoilers for One Year Later'

****

**Length** : 33:07

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x3jo2i46gcejazm/WTNV_You%20Smiled%20%28And%20Then%20The%20Spell%20Was%20Cast%29.mp3?dl=0) (31.3 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o30330n80pwht83/WTNV_You%20Smiled%20%28And%20Then%20The%20Spell%20Was%20Cast%29.m4b?dl=0) (63.5 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AugustaByron for podfic permission. This story was infinite amounts of fun to record!
> 
> Recorded by ItsADrizzit as a treat fic for fleurrochard who said they loved WTNV and kidfic! I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
